teamwork
by grizzlybear2000
Summary: danny and dani run away to metro city. nothing could go wrong, right?
1. the beginning

**Danny pov**

" I have had enough of people thinking I am evil " danny said to nothing. Danny continues packing his bag.

"Ecto dejecto? Check"

"first aid kit? Check"

this went on for about 10 more minutes. Thanks to clock work he had a never ending backpack that ways almost nothing.

Danny decides to leave a note for his family on his dresser.

_Dear mom, dad, and jazz,_

_ I have had enough of everyone thinking I am evil. Jazz, please explain to mom and dad EVERYTHING. I love you guys. Keep safe_

_ Danny_

He left similar notes to sam and tucker. Of course these had instructions for ghost hunting. But he left a special one for sam.

"and im off" *sigh* " goodbye amity park" and with those final words Danny was off for one heck of a ride.

** Dani pov**

I have been wandering for days. Police have tried to put me in foster care (fail). Hahaha! It still maked me laugh to think of the faces on the police.

" anyway as I was saying… I have been traveling for days, at this point I am crying. PHANTOMS DON'T CRY, STUPED! but right now I am flying until I get slammed into by a black and white object.

" I look up to find out it is danny. And when he sees my tear streaked face he immeatitley envelopes me in a huge hug. I sob into his sholder, the whole time saying "its ok sweetheart". I started crying even harder because that made my heart swell.

** Danny pov**

I was flying at my top speed until I hit a small object. It was Danielle. I saw the tear streaks on her face and couldent help but hug her. Rocking her back and forth I kept on repeating "its ok sweetheart". The truth is I want dani as my daughter. But I am afrade she will hate me.

I was lost in my train of thought until I heard a faint wimpering and realized, Danielle had fallen asleep in my arms and was having a nightmare.

Only seconds later she managed to squeak out one word that melted my heart. And that word was "daddy". Then Danielle starts to stir. "daddy?" she says. "im right here I sweetie"

**2 weeks later**

"well here we are dani, metro city." Dani takes my large hand in her small fragile ones (that can also throw a pretty hard puch) "yep" she replies. "I heard metro city is swarming with bad guys" I say.

Dani seems to lighten up at that. "you ready to kick some bad guy butt?" dani asked. "you bet" I replied. I picked dani up bridal style. She nuzzled into my chest and fell asleep as we flew through the skies of metro city.


	2. flash back

Dani pov

It has been 1 month since we set off to metro city. Lets just say we got completely lost ... 10 times. We have had some … inserting adventures, you could say

_ * Flash back *_

_"Are we there yet?" I whined. " You are sounding like donkey" my dad said (from Shrek) "well donkey is freaking awesome!" "Language!... sorry" I replied Weakley. But, I could tell dad was laughing… On the inside… I think…_

_ Any way thanks to my years living on the streets I was able to pick pocket pretty well. Having ghost powers helps. So now I have a backpack, so does dad._

_ In our backpacks are… water bottle (re useable), band-aids, tape, Fenton thermos, 4 wrist rays, food, medical supplies, 2 notebooks, 10 pens (you can never have enough pens) and pencils, sketch book, and money._

_Dad has the same stuff in his back pack._

_ At one point the box ghost ran out of wepons and threw a turtle at us! Poor turtle._

_*end flash back*_

of course I ran into a sighn while thinking. "owwwww" my dad looked and saw me on the ground. He started checking me for wounds. He looked so paniced that I yelled out "am I gonna die?!" he face palmed.

" no you are nit gonna die" he said

welcome to metro city the sign I ran into said!

"We're heerree!" I said in a sing-song voice

our ghost sense went off at the same time...

"hello whelp and... whelpett?"

**(A/N i need help with fight scen! )**


	3. meeting

Dani pov

"Hello skulker…" my fathers voice dripping with venom. " my favorite prey" " well looks look you now have 2 more halfas skulker I said. "Danielle!" " do you know how much danger you just put yourself in? noooooooo" I said with a puppy dog eyes. Then a brillant idea came to mind… I used my mind to tell danny the plan…

"Hey skulker!" I yelled "what whelpette?!" "You got something on your armor" I said he looked down only to be met with a foot. Knocking his head right off is sholders… also activating a gun. I had only seconds, I felt the rush, the adrenalin, I was almost out of range when the power from the gun exploded onto my back, knocking me right out of the sky. My dad caught me and sucked skulker into the thumous.

I looked over to see a 4 people in red suits staring at us with their mouth open. "You will catch flies you know" I said. They all snapped there mouth shut looking embarrassed.

"uhhhhhh… dad? How long have they been there? I have no Idea" he said. "ummmm hi I am dani and this is danny." " I am danielle's father" Danny said proudly. The youngest one dash piped up and said, " hi I am dash, and this is my sister violet, my mom elastagirl and my dad Mr. incredible!

Wait … elastagirl said. How are you a dad she said?

"I don't age Danny said." "ohhhhhh" they coursed.

" Ya know we could trade a secrete for a secrete?" Mr. incredible said. "Sounds good." Danny said. "You first" my dad said. They all took there masks off. My dad and I floated down and changed human. " what didn't know we were half ghost?" I said.


	4. Chapter 4 story time

( A/N Ok so invisoal said this was going too fast so I mede it more clear. Thanks al! I owe ya one! :D )

Dash pov

The way dani's hair flows in her face complaments her nicely. I love her smile. The phantoms have been staying with us for a day now. And I have decided I really like dani. Good thing I have a good poker face.

Dani pov

We have been staying with the parrs for a day now. I am just getting out of bed. I have to say I am really nervous because in a little while we are going to explain everything to the parrs.

Danny pov ( A/N I suck at boys pov! )

We are currentlry all sitting at the kitchen table. The parrs have just finished telling there story and now its our turns.

"okay so it all started in a ghost portal

flashback

"I was walking into the ghost portal for a dare. And of course I am naturally clumbsy. So when I walked in I just had to trip and out my hand on the on switch. It turned out to be a pretty bad shock. Basically most of my DNA got replaced by ghost DNA."

"a year later I was sick and tired of being called the bad guy, so I ran away and met up with muy bueatiful daughter" causing dani to blush "and met you guys. Here I am now…

flash back end

"woah" mr incredible or bob as we know him now said. "what are your powers?" Dash asked. " ummm…. Super stranghth ecto-blasts , phreeze , intangibility, invisability, and ghostly wail.

" So you are telling us you could single handedley beat all of us?" " well not to brag but I did beat the ghost king, the most powerful ghost in the universe." All jaws might as well be on the floor.

" but wait how are you a dad? And how old are you?" violet asked. " I looked at dani in the eye and said "im gonna tell them ok? " she slowly nodded. " I have a clone" I said but before we cfould get a reaction sani said "I am the clone. Just a stupid dirty good for nothing clone." At this point dani was sobbing.

"Dani!" I yelled "you are bueatiful, smart, amazing , and you know how to kick ass! You belong here and never ever think diffrentley! You are my whole world! I love you and nothing you do can change that. At this point she was just letting a tear fall every now and then.

"I love you daddy" " I love you too sweetie". Now everyone was crying. BOOM! We will ccontinue this later."

"Ready to kick some ass?" I asked dani "you bet she said feeling more eneregetic


End file.
